


Pained Past

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [20]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Gina is shown every single thing about Damien's past and grows to love him even more.





	Pained Past

Gina, however, frowned at how silent Damien had gotten as her heart slowly began to crack. The entire time, she had foolishly grown attached to him, only to perhaps lose him due to the idea he might leave her. She wondered if Violet was right to not truly trust any of the boys, before she worried if she had fallen victim to 'love-at-first-sight', something that might not last due to her being around girls her entire life.

Her soul shattered as it realized that Damien was the first boy to not shun her due to being a bastard himself. Pain shot through her being, while keeping her thoughts light and nice, knowing Damien couldn't control his mind-reading. It struck home that she might not be the one for him and that she was going to always be the black sheep of her sisters. While she liked Damien, she worried that he'd want someone better or even wish her gone.

At least, that's what she believed growing up. She looked at Damien as she finally sorted through all she had learned, smiling her fake smile. “I'm glad you all got away. I wish the best. I--”

“You're wrong... I'm not leaving your side. I owe you for more than what is obvious. I've learned to laugh again being around you. Just like you've accepted me being a bastard, I adore the fact you are as well.” Damien's words shut down her doubts as quickly as they had risen. “I want to show you something else... If you want to see.”

She nodded shyly, preparing herself for anything and immediately felt horrible when he showed her what happened to his mother and how he had never seen her face and the fact that she had only been used. When the thing ended, she instinctively hugged him to her, knowing she might've been just like him if things had played out the wrong way. She almost made her mother lose her life giving birth to her, but it didn't stop her from loving her. That was before he showed her how they all got to the human world: Harold Anderson, her grandfather and the man that had passed away a couple days ago. “Grampa helped you all come through? What happened after that?”

“He gave us a wallet full of fake Ids and maps of the world. He told us to go anywhere we wanted and that he would pay for everything so we wouldn't have to use our magic. It was like he made us human.”

“Sounds like you all wanted to be human...” She blinked when her other self wondered if he still wanted to be human, considering all that he had to deal with. Normal humans don't read minds, they don't hurt people like devils and other demons do. It made her wonder if there was something she could do to help him.

“It's alright.”

“Huh?” She was confused.

“You and your sisters have done so much for me and my brothers... Ali letting us stay and continue to live here. You, yourself, have given me joy again and I'm happier than I believed I would ever be, considering I can't control my powers. I just don't want you to get hurt because of us.”

Gina blinked before tilting her head. “Hey... We're pretty stubborn, if you haven't noticed. We can handle things...” She felt him gently push her back to rest on her pillows.

“Now, time for you to rest up. I'll wake you when we finish dinner, okay?” He promised, laying her down only to get pulled into a kiss. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “Sleep.”

She nodded and decided the pain would be worth it in the end; loving Damien was worth it.

 


End file.
